


The Christmas Waltz

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor's recent regeneration, he and Rose have some reacquainting to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



They had told her mum that they were leaving in the morning. She hadn't been exactly thrilled… _"What's this then?"_ Her mum's voice rang in her memory. _"Running off with him again? You've been home for less than a day! Why can't you stay for more than two seconds, Rose? It's Christmas!"_

After kicking the Doctor under the table before he could interrupt, she negotiated with her mother that they'd stay another day if she'd make food and tea for them to take.

"Why'd you tell Jackie that?" The Doctor fumed as he followed her to her room and slammed the door behind them. "We have plenty of food in the TARDIS!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that," Rose replied, pulling a few things out of her closet.

"Yes," he exaggerated the word, making it longer than it should have been. "But really, Rose what are we going to do with it all? I suppose we could donate to some homeless shelter but then who would want to eat—"

"Oi!" She pointed a finger at him. "That's my mum you're talking about! It was her tea that revived you, remember?"

The Doctor scratched his head. "Yes, well… no… But…"

"Yeah that's what I thought." Rose shoved a pile of sheets and a pillow at the Doctor's chest.

"Hey, hey, what's all this?" he protested.

Rose put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "You're sleeping over."

"What? Why can't I—?"

"Just sleep in the TARDIS?" she finished his question. "It'd break mum's heart. You're sleeping here." Her eyes grew wide as she witnessed him drop the sheets and pillow on the floor. "No! Not _here_ , here! The _couch_ here!" 

The Doctor grinned cheekily as he whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver from his coat pocket and turned on her stereo to the local Christmas station and _'All I Want For Christmas Is You'_ filled the air. He held his bony hand to her. "Dance with me, Rose Tyler."

Graciously, Rose accepted and she was pulled into a rather tight waltz. "Isn't it a bit untraditional to dance this close in the waltz?" She was practically red; Rose could feel the Doctor's pelvis move against her stomach. 

"We're having an adventure, Rose!" he said enthusiastically. "It's the meaning of life."

Rose laughed. "We're just dancing."

"Dancing can be exciting," the Doctor said as he twirled her."I was at a high school dance competition one time and it was very adventurous! The competition was televised and the kids did all sorts of crazy stunts. And the winners used to date each other and that made Danny's current girlfriend Sandy really… oh wait a mo… that was the movie _Grease_ , wasn't it?"

Rose caught the Doctor's eyes and saw the mischief there… and the lust lying just beneath. The Doctor pulled her even closer his body. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when she felt something from the Doctor's pelvis poking her in her stomach. "Er… Doctor… is that a Sonic Screwdriver in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She cried out as the Doctor dipped her.

"It never seemed to bother you before," he said in a low, husky voice. "Is it because I'm a new man? You don't want me anymore? Cause I still want you, Rose Tyler."

She blushed uncontrollably. "No, I do, I _do_. It's just…"

"Just what?" He seemed incredibly serious.

"I want to get to know the new you." She eyed him up and down. "Not that the new you isn't unbelievably good looking…" Rose gulped. "Can we take it slow again?"

The Doctor smiled brightly and scooped her up. "Well, if that's all then, of course." His eyes met hers once more and they were dark. "We have all the time in the universe, Rose Tyler."


End file.
